NFM48 members
Introduction NFM48 had a total of 95 original members over 7 generations (not including concurrent and transferred members) and a total of 102 members (including concurrent and transferred members). As of June 2027, NFM48 has 60 members. NFM48 Kenkyuusei auditions 1st generation *Announced on May 14, 2021 Members (20): Okita Sotatsu · Okuda Isao · Oshima Masaki · Ono Seihachi · Kita Shotaro · Kudo Ena · Kudo Yoshitake · Kojima Yoshimatsu · Kobayashi Yoshitaka · Sato Norinaga · Takahashi Takahiro · Tanaka Shinsaku · Tone Hiroharu · Nakagawa Mieko · Nakajima Mao · Nishihara Botan · Handa Koichi · Maeda Seichiro · Mori Jo · Yoneda Akira *Now in Team N (1): Nakagawa Mieko *Now in Team M (3): Ono Seihachi, Kudo Ena, Nishihara Botan *Now in STG48 (1): Handa Koichi *Now in DSP48/ISL48 (1): Nakajima Mao *Former members (14): Kojima Yoshimatsu, Kobayashi Yoshitaka, Okuda Isao, Kudo Yoshitake, Mori Jo, Oshima Masaki, Sato Norinaga, Tone Hiroharu, Okita Sotatsu, Maeda Seichiro, Tanaka Shinsaku, Kita Shotaro, Takahashi Takahiro, Yoneda Akira 2nd generation *Announced on November 18, 2021 Members (20): Okita Fumihiko • Okura Jin • Ogasawara Yuko • Kagawa Akira • Kuramoto Takami · Sato Koji • Tagawa Manabu • Chinen Narahiko • Hayashi Yoshida • Higuchi Tomiji • Fukuhara Kotari • Furuta Mitsuo • Hokama Jotaro • Machi Shun • Matsuyama Shozo • Miyata Kotaro • Miyahara Toyo • Miyafuji Yuri • Yamasaki Mata • Wada Arinori *Now in Team N (2): Kuramoto Takami, Miyata Kotaro *Now in Team F (2): Higuchi Tomiji, Yamasaki Mata *Now in Team M (3): Kagawa Akira, Hayashi Yoshida, Wada Arinori *Now in STG48 (1): Matsuyama Shozo *Former members (12): Okita Fumihiko, Furuta Mitsuo, Chinen Narahiko, Miyafuji Yuri, Sato Koji, Miyahara Toyo, Tagawa Manabu, Machi Shun, Hokama Jotaro, Okura Jin, Fukuhara Kotari, Ogasawara Yuko 3rd generation *Announced on October 29, 2022 Members (16): Asa Kozue • Abe Keitaro • Arakawa Shingen • Arima Hirokumi • Inoue Masaki • Innen Hayataro • Ueno Morimasa • Ohara Takeshi • Sato Kiku • Takagi Juichi • Tagawa Ikemoto • Tashima Mokichi • Fukushima Tashiaki • Furukawa Yushiro • Matsuyama Takeji • Miyoshi Tsunayoshi *Now in Team N (2): Inoue Masaki, Matsuyama Takeji *Now in Team F (5): Asa Kozue, Abe Keitaro, Sato Kiku, Furukawa Yushiro, Miyoshi Tsunayoshi *Now in Team M (1): Tashima Mokichi *Former members (8): Ohara Takeshi, Arima Hirokumi, Ueno Morimasa, Arakawa Shingen, Takagi Juichi, Fukushima Tashiaki, Innen Hayataro, Tagawa Ikemoto 4th generation *Announced on April 13, 2023 Members (6): Kitamura Shinobu • Goda Toyokuni • Matsuoka Haru • Morishita Yuki • Morino Yasuhiko • Watanabe Shozo *Now in Team N (2): Kitamura Shinobu, Matsuoka Haru *Now in Team M (1): Morino Yasuhiko *Former members (2): Goda Toyokuni, Morishita Yuki *Watanabe Shozo, originally a 4th generation member, left the group but then returned in the Draft 1st generation 5th generation *Announced on January 20, 2024 Members (3): Kawashima Kuri • Hoshino Shigemitsu • Mukai Sawao *Now in Team N (3): Kawashima Kuri, Hoshino Shigematsu, Mukai Sawao 6th generation *Announced on January 28, 2025 Members (6): Agano Yoshinori • Kaga Atsushi • Kohinata Ryuji • Sakai Hiromi • Nakamura Kaoru • Mitsue Koji • Washio Koji *Now in Team N (2): Kaga Atsushi, Mitsue Koji *Now in Team F (2): Nakamura Kaoru, Washio Koji *Now in Team M (3): Agano Yoshinori, Kohinata Ryuji, Sakai Hiromi 7th generation *Announced on September 15, 2026 Members (16): Akiyama Kyo • Ikeda Shiori • Ueno Takeshi • Kato Hayato • Kurosawa Katsuo • Saito Kenichi • Tsukada Isamu • Nishimura Yota • Hashimoto Yuma • Himura Ken • Fujimoto Daichi • Maki Rokuro • Matsushita Akira • Yamasaki Minato • Yukimura Haruka • Watanabe Kichiro *Now in Team N (5): Ueno Takeshi, Kurosawa Katsuo, Hashimoto Yuma, Yukimura Haruka, Watanabe Kichiro *Now in Team F (5): Saito Kenichi, Tsukada Isamu, Nishimura Yota, Fujimoto Daichi, Matsushita Akira *Now in Team M (6): Akiyama Kyo, Ikeda Shiori, Kato Hayato, Himura Ken, Maki Rokuro, Yamasaki Minato Draft members 1st generation *Announced on September 15, 2026 Members (8): Oita Kanami • Umemoto Hachiro • Koike Morie • Kosaka Taichiro • Danbara Eiji • Fujimoto Kaede • Watanabe Shozo • Watanabe Makoto *Now in Team N (2): Kosaka Taichiro, Danbara Eiji *Now in Team F (3): Oita Kanami, Fujimoto Kaede, Watanabe Makoto *Now in Team M (3): Umemoto Hachiro, Koike Morie, Watanabe Shozo Transferred members 1st generation *Announced on March 9, 2024 Members (2): Koguchi Masayuki • Sekine Tokiji *Now in Team F (1): Koguchi Masayuki *Former members (1): Sekine Tokiji 2nd generation *Announced on February 14, 2026 Members (4): Izumi Yuki • Oba Yoshida • Fukuzawa Ogai • Yanagimoto Kaede *Now in Team N (1): Yanagimoto Kaede *Now in Team F (2): Izumi Yuki, Oba Yoshida *Former members (1): Fukuzawa Ogai Kennin members 1st generation *Announced on February 14, 2026 Members (1): Nishiyama Noburo *Concurrency ended (1): Nishiyama Noburo